A Chance to Woo
by Bramblerose4
Summary: Mike tells Chuck the reason why he helps him and Claire spend time together. One sided Claire/Chuck, One sided Chuck/Mike.


A/N: This little idea popped into my head after I wondered if all those times Mike tried to set up Claire and Chuck to hang out together were for a different reason then trying to be Chuck's wingman.

For LovingTheStrange, because I haven't done so in a while.

**A Chance to Woo**

Mike lay on the hood of Mutt, slowly being lulled to sleep by the sounds of Motorcity when he heard someone approaching the car. He opened his eyes and turned his head to the sound. The welcomed sight of his best friend made him sit up and hold up a hand in greeting.

"Hey, man, what's up?"

Chuck sighed and joined Mike on top of Mutt. "I think Claire's been avoiding me."

"Since when? The day you met?" Mike replied. He sounded bitterer than he meant to and was immediately regretted it once he saw the hurt look on Chuck's face.

"Way to be supportive, man," Chuck replied sarcastically.

The apology died on Mike's lips at the blond's tone. He had been growing tired of Chuck's obsession with the Deluxian girl for a while now and before he could think twice about it he took the opportunity to vent. "Dude, she's just not into you. When are you going to get it?"

"I may not the world's smoothest or handsomest guy-"

"That's not what I meant," Mike said cutting him off. "Why do you keep putting yourself down? It's not your fault that she doesn't feel the same way about you. It's hers. If she can't see what a catch you are than you are better off without her. It's her loss."

"Aw, Mikey, I didn't know you cared," Chuck teased. He didn't know that Mike was passed the joking stage of the conversation and took a step back when the rebellious driver covered his eyes with his hands in frustration.

"Of course I care. I've been in love with you for ages. Why do you think I keep trying to leave you two alone? To you think it was because I was trying to help you hook up with her? Well, it wasn't. I was hoping that all her constant complaining and bitching about being down here and with you would open your eyes to the fact that that girl isn't the one for you." Mike seemed to realize what it was he had said when he heard Chuck gasp. "I just said all of that out loud, didn't I?"

"Yeah, yeah you did." Chuck slowly as if he was unable to process Mike's words. "Mikey, are you really…I mean do you really…love me?" he asked hesitantly.

Rather than be embarrassed or nervous about the impromptu confession Mike owned up to it. "Have I ever lied to you, Chuck? When it _really_ counts." He added when Chuck open his mouth. He was rewarded with a silent Chuck as the hacker thought about it.

"No," he answered and remained quiet for a long time.

"So, how we feeling?" Mike asked tentatively. "Are you upset or disappointment in me?"

Chuck's head snapped up so fast Mike could see the blond's eyes as his bangs were temporarily swept away from his face. "What? No, just confused."

"Confused?"

A blush appeared on his neck and at the tips of his ears. "Yeah, I mean, why me?"

Mike's expression softened as he thought about all the things he cherished about Chuck. "Why not you?"

"I don't know. It's strange is all. And not in the way you think I mean," Chuck hastily explained. "It's just, I don't think I've ever been loved before," Chuck said thoughtfully.

"Oh, yes, you have, you just didn't know it." Mike promised with knowing grin.

Chuck smiled at the knowledge, only to fade as he realized something. "Uh, Mikey, I don't know if I feel the same way."

Mike held up a hand to stop Chuck before he could finish. "Trust me, I don't expect you to. It's not like I thought once you found out that you would fall into my arms and we would drive Mutt off into the neon sunset."

"You didn't? Because that sounded pretty detailed to me," Chuck said unable to contain his smile the mental image Mike's words produced.

"Oh, shut up, every man's allowed his dreams." Mike retorted jokingly.

"Either way, I'm sorry that you are not getting the ending you wanted."

"Don't be, and who said anything about this being the end?" Mike asked, leaning back against the windshield.

Chuck stared at him. "But I haven't even accepted the idea that Claire doesn't like me let alone even beginning to start to get over my feelings for her. And let's not forget I don't even know what to do with knowing how I feel about you liking me." Chuck suddenly stopped talking, his eyes going wide as his mind whirled with thoughts. "What will the guys think about this? And Julie? And _Claire?_ What about Jacob? His old school you know he may not understand. None of them might!"

"I know, it's a lot to take in," Mike interrupted the panicking hacker. "But now that you know that you stand absolutely no chance with Claire_ and_ you're aware that you do have one with me." Mike explained calmly. "Until you either reject me flat out or…"

"Or?"

"Or you don't. All I'm asking for is a chance to woo you," Mike stated simply, giving Chuck his most dashing smile.

His smile grew as Chuck made a face. "Woo, Mike? Really?"

"Hey, don't knock it until _I've_ tried it."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know," Mike said and reached up to place one of his large calloused hands the back of Chuck's neck. "But I like teasing you." He said bringing Chuck's face close to his. "Now, relax and just sit with me while I take a nap." He instructed releasing Chuck. The brunt driver leaned back down and closed his eyes, as the image of a stunned Chuck frozen in place burned into his memory.

000000000

A/N: Ugh, it was soooooo hard to not write a kiss or SOMETHING at the end of this thing. But in the end I am glad that I didn't. I don't think Mike would make that move right after Chuck said he didn't know how he felt about everything. I think to kiss him then would have been a betrayal of trust on Mike's part. What do you guys think? Also, I planned for this to be a one-shot, but I could see myself writing a series of Mike's attempts to woo Chuck as well as the other Burner's reaction to it all, but really only if people would like the idea. And I won't know what you think if you don't tell me!

Bramblerose4


End file.
